All I Really Want Is The Taste That Your Lips Allow
by brilliantfilmographer
Summary: Ally just doesn't like Austin. Simple as that. She does not like him. Not one little bit.


I studied the blonde boy before me with my brows furrowed as he lit a cigarette and put it to his lips. It was the first day of school, and I already knew I didn't like him. He was a smoker; for one thing. Then you have to add his saggy ripped jeans, his white t-shirt with a band that was unfamiliar to me on it, his faded, worn down yellow converse, his dark, trouble filled eyes, and hair that needed cutting...badly. I don't understand why he's so popular. I really don't. Smoking is disgusting, truly. Maybe it's the whole bad boy thing that makes everyone fly toward him. But not me. I want as little to do with Austin Moon as possible. For years, I've avoided him. We've talked in the hallway and that's it, though. It creeps me out the way he looks at me...

"Heeey, Ally!"

God, no. Please don't talk to me. Please don't. I'm begging you, leave me alone.

All the girls around him gasped when he walked over to me. Why? Because he's super popular bad boy, Austin Moon, and I'm nerd, Ally Dawson. "Hey, to you, too," I murmured unhappily not forgetting to add an eye roll. I cringed when I felt him throw his arms around my shoulders and even more so as I was being crushed into his tobacco scented body that was mixed with some expensive cologne. It was /putrid/. "How was your summer, Ally?" Austin asked happily. I think he thinks we're friends...

_We're not._

"It was... good..," I answered with a small nod. Even though he and I weren't exactly buddies, I didn't have many friends and it was nice that someone cared enough to ask about my Summer...even if it was Austin. "That's great!" he grinned, giving me a soft squeeze. He let me go, but only to flick the ashes off of his cigarette. Then, he put it back in his mouth and inhaled, but took it out to blow out smoke. I wonder if he knows what he's doing to himself on the inside.

"So, how's about we go get coffee after school? Just you and me," Austin smirked, planting a wet, sloppy kiss on the side of my head. I squealed and pulled away to glare at him, standing away, but not so far away that he'd feel bad. "Um," I said, trying to buy myself a little time. "I have to tutor some middle schoolers, I can't, sorry, Austin," I sighed, and looked up at him. He was pouting. Oh my God, he, Austin Moon, **_actually wanted_** to hang out with me? "Fine, how's tomorrow?" he asked again. Why does he want to hang out with me so badly? I felt kind of pitiful for him, really, honestly. So I gave in with a slight nod of my head. "Okay, sounds good," I shook my head. I swear, he's like a puppy. You just wanna squeeze him, but he's so annoying and needy all the same.

He took one puff of his cigarette then put it out because the bell rang. So, there's one good thing, school is starting today! Maybe Trish and I will have some classes together.

When I walked in, I smiled. I waved to my old English teacher as I walked to my locker. At Marino, we have the same lockers all throughout high school. I walked to mine and smiled when I put the combination in, grabbed my books, and then walked to my math class, feeling confident to start the day.

After school, I walked out of the building with the same smile I wore this morning. I could drive home now, because I can legally drive! I walked out to the car that I own and got my keys out, unlocking the door.

"Ally, hey!"

Shoot. I groaned and shook my head. "Hello, Austin," I growled with fake enthusiasm. "My car broke down...would you mind giving me a ride?" he asked me, a sense of hope in his voice. I couldn't just let him walk, so I reluctantly nodded. "Okay, get in," I clicked my teeth. "Thanks," he smiled. He sighed in relief and got in. "Yep, you're welcome," I lightly laughed and pulled out of the parking lot.

Austin took a lighter out of his pocket and then began fishing around in his other pocket for something else, and I already knew he was trying to find his cigarettes, and I sighed. "Austin, seriously, don't you dare light one in h-," I tried to finish, but he was already lighting one and rolling down the window. He put the cigarette to his mouth and blew out the corner, then tapped the ashes on the window so they fell out of the car. "I won't let it in here," he said, trying to be relieving, I guess.. "You better not," I warned. He leaned close to me and I could really smell it; I gagged, he grinned.

"Wassamatter, sweetheart?" he asked, a sly smirk coming into the corners of his mouth. Our lips were just centimeters from meeting, and if I said a thing, they would collide. But Austin kept leaning closer and I winced as his lips touched mine, but I slowly opened my closed eyes. He pulled away and smiled; he seemed pretty content with himself. I don't know if I was mad or upset, scared, or sad, or happy. Austin Moon has stolen the virginity of my lips with his own.

Austin Moon was my first kiss.

"Aw, c'mon," pouted Austin. "I can't be that bad, and the tobacco ain't nothin'." I shook my head. "No," I began to say. "It wasn't that it was bad, it-it was good," I trailed. I hated saying exactly what he wanted to hear.

"So, the cigarette.. it didn't bother you?" Austin was puzzled and he furrowed his brows. "No." I said the word with finality.

"Good," he smiled  
"Yep," I added.

We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Minutes that seemed like hours. He kissed me again; it made my heart pound.

"All I want, is the taste that your lips allow," he whispered, and I gave in with a few nods and what seemed to be a smile.

"Then, they're yours. I'm yours."

For once, I enjoyed giving him exactly what he wanted.


End file.
